<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuchsia bandages and rose quartz butterfly wings by Lightning of Farosh (Medea_Nunc_Sum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299482">fuchsia bandages and rose quartz butterfly wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea_Nunc_Sum/pseuds/Lightning%20of%20Farosh'>Lightning of Farosh (Medea_Nunc_Sum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Legend-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pink Haired Legend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea_Nunc_Sum/pseuds/Lightning%20of%20Farosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend has always had a complicated relationship with the colour pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Sky (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuchsia bandages and rose quartz butterfly wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd, Legend decided, running his hand through a small bit of his bangs. The strands parted easily beneath his fingers, now more strawberry pink than blonde.  Memories burned in the back of his throat and behind his eyes; a young princess, a young boy with a sword, and a tired, desperate Triforce.</p><p>A wind rustled through the trees, catching the edges of his hair.</p><p>He hadn’t had pink in a long time; not since—</p><p>Since—</p><p>He sighed and blew his bangs out of his face. They fell back against his cheek. Stubborn shit.</p><p>“They’ve been gone a while,” Sky said beside him. He hadn’t sat down and, instead, was standing with his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword.</p><p>Legend hummed and flicked a leaf off his knee.</p><p>“They might’ve gotten lost.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Legend said, leaning back to look up. The sky had darkened since Twilight had left and stars peeked out from behind the leaves, spreading distant, silver light across the heavens. It was bright enough that they didn’t have to worry about a torch to keep the forest around them lit. “They can handle themselves.”</p><p>Sighing, Sky sat down beside him and rubbed his hands over his knees. He fell into silence, looking up at the stories painted so far above them. “So,” his voice was quiet, drifting on the wind and the buzz of night insect wings. “A bunny, huh?”</p><p>Legend chuckled softly, lips curling at the edge into a smirk. “Could have been worse,” he said.</p><p>“Could have been better, too,” Sky shifted and rested his elbows on his thighs. “Could have been a bird or a horse or a—a—”</p><p>The smirk on Legend’s face grew into a crocodile smile. “Or a <em>wolf</em>?”</p><p>Sky ran his fingers through his hair and clutched his skull. “<em>Hylia</em>,” he breathed, eyes wide as he stared blankly into the trees.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p>“He’s—he’s—”</p><p>“Sure is.”</p><p>Silence settled between them and Legend leaned back on his hands, watching as Sky’s face went through a rollercoaster of emotions. Something skittered in the tree branches above their heads.</p><p>“How, uh,” Sky pressed his palms against his eyes as he searched for the right words. “How long have you known?”</p><p>“Only a couple of hours now,” Legend admitted. He reached over and patted the other hero on the shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”</p><p>Sky lowered his face down so his forehead pressed against his knees. He groaned.</p><p>“Yeah,” Legend said with a small chuckle, “me too.”</p><p>The forest’s quiet rested over them, brushing away the heat of the day and filling the darkest corners with song. Birds chirped in the trees, crickets played their orchestra beneath the curtains of bush leaves, and a few frogs added their baritones to the verses. Cracking wood chased most of it away and Legend ran his hand through his hair one more time before turning to face the three heroes that walked into his and Sky’s miniature clearing.</p><p>Blood was splattered across Hyrule’s tunic and face as a quickly darkening bruise arched up his shoulder and over his neck. His shield had black scorch marks over the edge and his sword glittered in the darkness, catching the starlight as if it had been one of them at some point.</p><p>Beside him, Warriors had a wild glint in his bright eyes and a toothy grin on his face. Not a strand of his blonde hair was out of place, but there was a worrying amount of <em>something</em> drying across his boots.</p><p>Legend hoped it was mud.</p><p>“Found them,” Twilight said with a sigh, running a hand down his face. He stomped past where Legend and Sky were sitting, not bothering to spare them a glance as he pushed his way into the forest.</p><p>“What did you two <em>do</em>?” Legend hissed, scrambling to his feet.</p><p>Sky followed him a second later, almost jumping to his feet to close in on Hyrule’s side.</p><p>“Ehh,” Warriors waved away their concern. “Stumbled upon a monster camp.”</p><p>Hyrule pitched forward, his eyes bright, hair spiked up. There was a feral look to his face that made Legend blink. “Took <em>care</em> of a monster camp,” he said.</p><p>“By <em>themselves</em>,” Twilight shouted over his shoulder, “when they should have come back for the <em>rest</em> of us!”</p><p>“Worry wart,” Warriors said, throwing an arm over Hyrule’s shoulders.  “We were <em>fine</em>. <em>Are</em> fine.”</p><p>Legend narrowed his eyes, looking over the two of them. “Fine, huh? What about that bruise?”</p><p>The smile on Hyrule’s face grew sharper. His green-brown eyes flashed. “What about your <em>hair</em>,” he said.</p><p>Fighting the urge to tug on his bangs, Legend placed his hands on his waist and scowled. “Don’t change the subject.”</p><p>“<em>Sure,</em>” Hyrule rolled his eyes. “Fine. The bruise is ‘cause a Moblin got a lucky hit in; what’s<em> your</em> excuse?”</p><p>Legend rocked back on his heels and looked over at Sky.</p><p>There was a comforting smile on the other hero’s face.</p><p>“My past has decided to haunt me,” Legend said, slumping forward, “at the most <em>unfortunate</em> of times.”</p><p>Hyrule snickered and pressed his side against Warriors’. The arm around his shoulder tightened. “Well,” he said, “that’s, uh, very <em>colourful </em>of it.”</p><p>Sky and Warriors snickered.</p><p>Legend groaned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“But,” Hyrule continued, reaching across Warriors to tug on a few bubblegum pink strands. “It looks nice.”</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Legend scuffed his boot on the dirt. “Thanks,” he mumbled.</p><p>“See?” Sky spoke up, “Pink’s not a bad colour.”</p><p>Legend rolled his eyes. “It’s not the pink,” he said. “I <em>like</em> pink.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>“The problem?” Legend threw his hands up. “The problem is that I can’t explain it!”</p><p>“So don’t.”</p><p>They all looked up at Warriors.</p><p>He was grinning, a flush still across his cheeks from the fading adrenaline. “Who said you had to explain it?”</p><p>Legend gaped at him, shut his mouth with a snap, and crossed his arms over his chest. “You think those assholes aren’t going to ask questions?” He hissed.</p><p>“Oh, they will,” Warriors shrugged, his eyes shining. “That doesn’t mean you have to tell them the <em>truth</em>.”</p><p>Sniggering erupted from Sky and the others turned to look at him. There was a broad, toothy grin on his face that made shadows play dangerously across his eyes.</p><p>“I have an <em>idea</em>,” he said.</p><p>oOo</p><p>“This is <em>never</em> gonna work.”</p><p>“Shut up and sit still.”</p><p>“Why does it smell like octorok vomit?”</p><p>“<em>How do you even know what octorok vomit smells like?</em>”</p><p> “Why do I have to do this?!”</p><p>“Cause this is <em>your fault</em>. Now, stop squirming. I’m almost done.”</p><p>oOo</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Wild poked the coals under the cooking pot with the tip of a stick he’d found along the edge of their campsite. “You sure we shouldn’t go looking for them?”</p><p>“Nah,” Four sat with a journal in his lap and tapped the feathered bit of his quill against his chin. “They’re probably just—”</p><p>Boots crashed through the undergrowth.</p><p>Four sighed. “See?” he said, turning towards the noise. “They’re—<em>what in Hyrule—</em>“</p><p>Stomping past the campfire, Warriors pouted. His face had been smeared with pink berry juice that dripped onto the collar of his shirt. “Don’t ask,” he managed around gritted teeth.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>Hyrule bounded out of the woods next, followed by a grinning Sky. They both had pink smeared down their fronts and stained across their hands. Some of the juice even slicked back their bangs so the ends were spiked.</p><p>Warriors screamed as they hugged him. “Oh, gross! <em>Gross</em>! Let me go—!”</p><p>Four blinked, watching as Hyrule and Sky smirked, tightened their hold, and easily lifted the taller hero off the ground. Warriors was still kicking helplessly as Twilight and Legend stepped out of the tree line, both of them with berry juice smeared through their hair.</p><p>They didn’t look too bothered; just resigned to their fate.</p><p>“Do I want to know?” Four said with a sigh.</p><p>Twilight shook his head and sat down next to the fire.</p><p>“Nah,” Legend said with a wide grin, watching as Warriors managed to wrench a hand free and press it against Hyrule’s face. His features softened, a sweet softness settling over him that had nothing to do with the fruit in his hair. “Sometimes I just...”</p><p>Hyrule, Sky, and Warriors yelped as they toppled into the dirt. They landed with a trio of grunts, were quiet for a moment, and burst out into laughter.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget that I’m not so alone anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was gonna be a love letter for pink hair cause i, um, also have pink hair but it turned into a love letter to good friends instead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>